FMA A Cinderella Story
by Lyra Yoki
Summary: Winry is your typical girl next door wanting to fit in but will she get her wish?


Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, lived a beautiful little girl...

...and her widowed father.

It's beautiful.

Okay. It wasn 't that long ago. And it wasn 't really a faraway kingdom.

It was the San Fernando Valley. It looked faraway...

...because you barely see it through the smog.

But to me, growing up, the Valley was my kingdom.

I was my dad's best friend. And he was mine.

Being raised by a man put me behind in the makeup and fashion departments.

But I never felt like I missed out on anything.

I was the luckiest girl in the world.

My dad owned the coolest diner. I loved hanging out there.

Diet was a four-letter word here...

...and grease came at no additional charge.

A t Sig's, everyone felt like family.

Oh, yeah, I have drinks.

Happy birthday!

Make a wish, princess.

What did I need a wish for? I had amazing friends and the coolest dad.

But I guess my dad thought I needed one more thing: Izumi.

I am so sorry.

You Iook beautiful, Izumi.

Hey, Sig!

Along with my new stepmother came her twin daughters, Rose and Lyra.

My out-of-step-sisters.

But as long as my dad was happy, so was I. We were going to be one big, happy family.

Cheese.

One' s enough.

Unfortunately, this was no fairy tale.

" He took her hand, and he kissed it.

Then he swooped her up onto his horse.

And the beautiful princess and the handsome prince rode off to his castle...

...where they Iived happily ever after."

Do fairy tales come true, Dad?.

Well, no. But dreams come true.

-Do you have a dream?. -Yeah.

My dream is that you'II grow up and go to college...

...and then maybe someday you'II build your own castle.

Where do princesses go to college?.

They go...

...where the princes go.

They go to Princeton.

But, Winry, you know, fairy tales aren't just about finding handsome princes.

They're about fulfilling your dreams...

...and about standing up for what you believe in.

As I always say, never Iet the fear of striking out-

-Keep you from playing the game. -Right.

Just remember, if you Iook carefully, this book contains important things...

...that you may need to know Iater in Iife.

-Earthquake. -My kingdom crumbled...

...during the Northridge earthquake.

Help! Help!

-Don't go. -I'II be right back.

I lost my best friend that day.

From then on, the only fairy tales in my life...

...were the ones I read about in books.

Since my father didn 't leave a will, my stepmother got everything.

The house, the diner, and to her dismay, me.

Winry.

Winrymy.

Winry!

It's breakfast time.

So Rong me my breakfast.

Winry!

Careful, Iadies. Look for the eyes. One, two, three, bicycle.

And feint. Magpie, magpie, magpie. FIap and flap and flap. Mary Lou Retton!

Palm tree and palm tree. Lady Liberty. Lady Liberty.

Around the harbor. Around the harbor. Circle Line tour.

And hurricane.

Can you believe how extraordinarily gifted my girls are?

Absolutely unbelievable. Really.

-Winry! -Find each other. Look in the eyes.

-I'm coming. -One, two, three and four...

...and right, Ieft, up and down.

Is this the Norwegian Peanut Butter I asked for? I need my omega-3s.

Only the best.

I can tell.

You know, it costs a fortune to fly that stuff in from Norwegia.

And push it, Iadies. Push it, Iadies. Push it, Iadies.

Ready? Okay.

-Gross. Mom! -I have a spastic colon.

Well, you have a spastic brain.

-Stop. Stop hitting her. Stop. -You bit me.

What are you doing just standing there? Get to work.

I can't go to work now. I've got a big test I have to study for.

Listen, Winry. People go to school to get smarter...

...so that they can get a job.

You already have a job. So it's Iike skipping a step.

Come on, get going.

And FIying Karamazov.

No, honey. Leave those on.

The Iawn Iooks a Iittle brown.

Izumi, we're supposed to be conserving water. We're in the middle of a drought.

Droughts are for poor people.

Do you think has a brown Iawn?.

People who use extra water have extra class.

You call that grade-A beef? Well, that cow must have cheated on his test.

Pickup.

Greed, enough with the Peanut Butter.

You already made a Peanut Butter omelet, Peanut Butter soup and Peanut Butter pudding. Come on.

-Help me. Izumi wants to eat me. -That's nasty.

-Bite me, Riza. Bite me. -That's nasty.

-EIeanor, your order's up. -Coming. I got it.

Safe.

I'm okay.

-Chuck, how you doing? -Super.

That's good. So cheese omelet, extra bacon, crisp...

-...blueberry muffin and a Coke. -Make it a Diet Coke.

I'm trying to watch my weight.

It ain't going nowhere.

Pick up these Peanut Butter waffles.

-Winry, why are you still here? -I'm almost done.

-You'II be Iate for school. -I'II get there.

-Izumi goes ballistic if I don't finish. -I don't care.

What I care about is your education.

She's got you getting up at the crack of dawn.

-Your dad would want you at school. -But-

No more "buts." You just Ieave Izumi and her big butt to me.

-Thanks, Riza. -Get.

Hey, Iooking good, Mr. Fuery.

A man's best friend is his Mercedes, Winry.

I'II remember that.

Any- Anything is possible if you just believe.

-Anything is possible if you just- -Audition today, son?

-Yeah, 5:00, all right?. Tell Mom. -Knock them dead.

Dad. Now, do you see what I have to go to school in? No offense, Winry.

Honestly, don't you feel sorry for me?

No, I feel sorry about the three cars we got you that you totaled.

Okay. AII right.

-Kain, what are you wearing? -What-?

This is my Snoop Dizzle Iook.

I cannot drive you to school Iike that.

Winry, I am a Method actor, okay? This is part of my training.

I know, I know, I know. But Iook at this.

AII right. Take two.

Buenos dias, Cougars.

Here's your daily drought reminder to conserve agua.

Cut your showers short.

Brownie points go out to Mr. Falman, who hasn't had one in weeks.

Remember, today's your last chance to get tickets...

...to the big Halloween homecoming dance.

You too can dress up Iike someone you're not, for a change.

-I mean, I- -I pledge allegiance to the flag...

...of the United States of America, and to the republic...

...for which it stands, one nation-

Primo parking spot dead ahead.

-Okay, there's a spot. There's a spot. -Winry, watch out. Watch out.

Okay. You snooze, you Iose!

Well, if it isn't Clara Yoki and her Iadies in waiting.

-Clara wants me so bad. -You've never even talked to her before.

Oh, I've talked to her. Okay?

In my mind. And Iet me tell you, in my mind, she wants me so bad.

Kain, you could do so much better than Clara Yoki. Even in your mind.

-There's another spot. -Got it.

Come on.

Edward.

People Iike Clara and Edward...

...are genetically programmed to find each other.

How can so much ego be in one relationship?.

-Imagine what they say about you. -They don't even know I exist.

Stalkerazzi at 3 o'clock.

The white zone is for cool people only. No geeks.

Hey, diner girl, can I get a breakfast burrito to go? Thank you.

And you thought they didn't know you exist.

-That car's as old as that hat. -Right.

Move. Move. Move.

-Move. Move. -Hi.

Clara. Hey, sister-friend.

Remind me why we tolerate them.

They gave you a Prada bag for your birthday.

Try " Frada" bag. Totally fake.

Greetings. WinJean Havoctha, you Iook absolutely stunning today, as per usual.

Thank you, Khayal.

If you'II excuse me, I must get back to my galaxy now.

Zion, Lieutenant Khayal here. Hello?

Can you hear me? Captain? You're going in and out.

-Poor guy. -At Ieast he's happy.

-Happy?. Guy Iives in another world. -I copy.

Sometimes fantasy is better than reality, Kain.

-Speaking of fantasy. -I'II see you Iater.

Yes, the secret admirer beckons.

Where have you been? We haven 't talked in ages.

We talked this morning.

I can 't stop thinking about you.

What's on your mind right now?

You first.

Well, I'm thinking that Professor Falman 's dissected one too many frogs.

Ribet, ribet.

Laugh out Ioud.

I wanna hear your laugh. When can we finally meet?

Soon.

How's your day so far?

Raging stepmom, work and cool kids who can 't get over themselves.

-Ever feel like you don 't belong? -Absolutely.

I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel all alone.

Then I think of you.

Hey, Nomad, do you think we've ever met?

I don 't know. Our school has over 3500 kids.

Well, that narrows it down.

Well, at least I can eliminate the guys.

You're not a guy, right? Because if you are, I'll kick your butt.

I am not a guy.

Have you told your dad about Princeton yet?

If only I could. I haven 't even told him I wanna be a writer.

My father always encouraged me to pursue my dreams.

Not mine. He has another plan for my life.

It's 2 a.m. We've been at this for five hours.

Well, I think we broke our record.

- We should turn in. Sweet dreams. - Wait.

I can 't sleep without knowing there 's hope.

Sigf the night I waste in sighs.

In a wakeful doze I sorrow.

For the hand, the lips...

... the eyes.

For the meeting of tomorrow.

Quoting Tennyson. Impressive.

Please meet me at the homecoming dance.

I'll be waiting for you at 1 1 :00 in the middle of the dance floor.

Sweet dreams.

That was close.

-You're finally gonna be able to meet him. -I don't know. He's too good to be true.

Come on. It's been, Iike, a month since you met him in that Princeton chat room, okay?

-You talk to him all the time. You know him. -I know, but he doesn't know me.

What if I meet him and I'm not what he expects?

Maybe this whole relationship's just better for cyberspace.

Listen, okay? You have to go to that dance, okay?

This Nomad guy isn't gonna be in one place for Iong, all right?

-If it helps, I'II be your escort. -Really?.

-Yeah. -You rock, Kain.

-Hello? -Winry.

Some Iittle brat got into my Peanut Butter and ate it all.

I need more Peanut Butter. And pick up my dry cleaning.

And wash the Jag.

Izumi. One more pitch.

-Why do you act Iike her slave? -Simple. No Izumi, no money for Princeton.

-That sucks. -Tell me about it.

Hey, it's out of here.

Damn, a girl hit that. See, now that's impressive.

So, what are you and Clara going to the dance as?

I don't know if I'm going with Clara.

You're not gonna go with Clara? Who else you gonna go with?

I don't know. It's a mystery to me.

-Thank you. -You're welcome.

Okay, guys. Come on. A Iittle bit further. Right there.

Thirty percent off for USC alumni.

Looks good, my friend. Make sure you get these rims.

-Edward. -What's up?

What's with all those college brochures in your bedroom?.

What are you doing in my room?

-I'm trying to keep my options open. -You don't need options.

It is all taken care of.

Look, son, we've been working on this program since you were 9 years old.

You're gonna play USC football, graduate...

...and then you'II manage this business with me. Your future's set.

So don't mess with the plan. AII right?

Wouldn't think of it.

There's another customer. Go make them happy.

Yes, sir, here's your car.

Well, you need a wax.

-Excuse me?. -I meant the car.

Oh, fine.

-Edward. -Hi.

-We need our cars washed. -Yeah, Iook.

Dirt.

One second, Iadies. AII right.

Take this inside when you're done. Thank you very much.

Oh, my God, he is an angel.

-He's so cute. -I know.

So who'd you guys pay to make your cars so dirty?

Excuse me? Like, what are you, the dirt police?

Yeah. The dirt police.

Like, excuse me, miss, do you know how fast your dirt was going?

You should have stopped with the dirt police.

You should get going, because our mom's Iooking for you.

-Well, where is she? -She's at home, baking.

-You wanted to see me?. -Yes.

Oh, my- Did you finish your errands?

Because I need you to head to the diner and take the night shift.

Tonight's my night off and it's the Halloween dance at school, so-

I know, but you need to stop being so self-centered and start thinking of others.

Others need you to go to the diner and mop the floors tonight.

But I really need to go to this dance, Izumi. I have to.

You need to earn your tuition money for college.

You gotta bus a Iot of tables.

I'm a straight-A student. I work seven days a week and I'm taking extra AP classes.

I never asked you for anything. PIease Iet me go to this dance.

Sweetheart, now that you're old enough...

...there's something I've always wanted to tell you, and I think you're ready to hear it.

You're not very pretty, and you're not very Roght.

I'm so glad we had that talk.

-Man, you- -Scoot over, bro.

-See if we can get a bigger table. -Move over.

You're in my way.

It must be Halloween. Look what just flew in. The wicked witch of the Valley.

I'm gonna be picking up Lyra and Rose at the Halloween dance.

-I'II be back by 1 2 sharp. -Okay.

Still got room in there, huh?

Well, if it isn't Iittle Betty Crocker from the 'hood.

Don't you have something to do, Iike cleaning toilets?

You know, I would, but I'm too busy running this place. But be my guest.

I'm sorry, I can't, because I just got a $1 50 manicure. Silver palm trees.

Keep it up, Izumi, and I'm gonna find a place to put my $6 pedicure.

Where are your skates?. That's part of the uniform.

Izumi, if I wanted to Iook Iike a clown, I'd join the circus.

If you were part of my circus, I'd have you clean elephant butts with a Wet One.

-I don't think you realize that I could- -Fire me?. Oh, please, go right ahead.

And Iet's see how many customers you have Ieft when you do.

I am a very appealing person.

Yeah, in your head.

-" I'm a very appealing person." -"I'm a very appealing person."

That woman can make a nun swear.

I'm graduating a year early so I can be 3000 miles away in Princeton.

You could go to the University of Mars and it still wouldn't be far enough.

Honey, I'm desperate.

-Can you cover that back booth? -We're waiting.

-I don't think I can eat anything here. -But-

I have the feeling I won't be able to get a Zone meal here.

-I already ate. -Laxatives don't qualify as a food group.

-Surprised you didn't know that. -Stop it.

Well, if it isn't diner girl.

-What can I get you guys?. -What can I get here that has no sugar...

-...no carbs and is fat-free?. -Water.

-Water?. Feisty. -Was that supposed to be a joke?.

It was funny.

-I'II have a Voss. -Excuse me?.

-It's water. From Norway. -She's the worst.

-Sorry, we only have water from the Valley. -Oh, well, then I'II have an iced tea.

Make that two. And I'm still waiting...

-...on that breakfast burrito, diner girl. -See you.

-Thank you. -She is so not getting a tip.

Clara, we really need to talk. Privately.

Anything you say to me, you can say in front of my peeps.

Okay.

I wanna break up.

What?.

That was harsh.

-Are you in Iove with somebody else? -I think so.

-No way. -What?. Who, bro?.

I don't know.

-But we can still be- -Don't say the word "friends."

Fortunately for you, I'm gonna overlook this mental breakdown of yours.

Look, just chill out. We're gonna go get ready for the dance, and I'II see you there.

-Later. -Late.

-That went well, bro. -No, she took it well.

Good Iooking out.

-Later, diner girl. -Too Iate.

Don't worry about it.

You know, those kids remind me of why I used to fight in school.

Have no fear.

Zorro is here.

And he's got the keys to his dad's Mercedes.

You're going dressed as a bus girl?.

-Kain, I'm not going. -What do you mean, you're not going?

-Okay, sorry. Sorry. What about cyberdude? -Cyberdude?

That the boy that's been sending you Iove notes?

They're not Iove notes. They're e-mails.

If a man is taking his time to write down his feelings for you, it's a Iove note.

You've got a secret admirer.

And he wants to meet her tonight at the dance.

-What are you still doing here? -I'm obeying orders.

-Winry, this is your true Iove. -Well, true Iove is gonna have to wait.

Oh, girl, please, save all that drama for the soap operas. You are going to that dance.

Go ahead, girlfriend.

I can't go. Izumi would kill me and then Rong me back to clean up the mess.

She's gonna have to go through me to hurt you.

-Go, girlfriend. Do your thing. -Call me "girlfriend" one more time.

Okay, sorry.

Winry, your dad did not Ieave this earth wanting you to be unhappy.

It's time for you to find your own bliss, starting with this dance.

Winry, you need to Iisten to Riza.

You're always studying, always working. Take some time for yourself.

Yeah, why don't you go out and bust a move.

-Put your freak on. -Whatever it is you kids do these days.

You know what? You guys are right. I never do anything for myself.

-No, you don't. -True.

And I deserve to have some fun.

-That's right. -Yeah.

-I am gonna go to that dance. -Okay, great.

And I am gonna meet my true Iove and I'm gonna dance all night.

-I can't go. -What?.

I don't have a costume.

-But you will. Are you coming, Zorro? -Yes, ma'am.

Pride. Winry needs a costume.

No. No, Riza. I am closed.

Come on, I'II give you free breakfast for a week.

Make it a month.

There's gotta be something here.

There is this one.

Perfect.

No way.

Hey, you're killing me here.

AIoha.

No, no. I got something.

BIess you.

Riza, this is hopeless.

Pride, Iet me see that mask.

I don't have an outfit that goes with that.

Yeah, but I do.

Riza, you sure do have a knack for taking something simple and making it beautiful.

Well, you ain't seen nothing yet.

I was saving this dress for my next attempt down the aisle.

Long story.

It's beautiful.

-Riza, I can't wear that. -Yes, you can. And you will.

That dress has been in that box so Iong, it deserves a night out.

Let's go.

This is gonna Iook so good on you.

Welcome, Central High School seniors to the Halloween homecoming dance.

Tonight, our panel of esteemed teachers will use their years of higher education...

...to choose our homecoming prince and princess.

In true L.A. fashion, it's not about who you are.

It's about what you wear. Are you ready to crank it up? Yeah.

I cannot believe I put you in charge of costumes.

I told you ballroom queens, not ballroom twins.

Are we having a ballfight?

-Welcome, guys. -What up?.

-Sorry about your costume getting Iost. -It's all good.

No, it's not. We don't get to be the Three Musketeers.

You get to be Prince Charming and we're the two wimps in wigs.

Take the cape off already. You Iook amazing.

-I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out here. -Listen, it's gonna be okay.

-Hurry up, it's almost 1 1. -Kain, wait.

Remember, I have to be back in the diner by 1 2, okay?

Okay, give me your cell phone. Come on, cell phone.

Okay. AII right, I'm going to set the alarm for a quarter to 1 2, okay?

-Okay. -AII right, there. Now, give me the cape.

Come on, it's time

Winry, what are they all staring at?

Love her dress. Hate her.

Winry, don't worry, okay?

Any guy would have to be completely insane not to Iike you, all right?

I'm just gonna be standing right over here. Okay.

Do you know you're standing precisely in the middle of the dance floor?

Fate has brought us together right here at this anointed hour...

...under the shimmering disco ball.

Khayal.

-Are you Nomad? -Nomad?

Indeed. I have traveled through time and space to find you.

Now join me in the mating dance of Zion.

Khayal, that's nice.

Hey, I know that girl from somewhere.

-I'm thirsty. I gotta get some punch- -Some Iibations for the fair maiden?

Your wish is my command.

I knew this was too good to be true.

Princeton Girl?.

Edward Elric?

-You're Nomad?. -Yeah, I guess my costume doesn't do...

-...a very good job at hiding who I am. -No, I know exactly who you are.

I'm sorry. This was a really big mistake. I've gotta go.

Wait. Wait.

Wait. It's not a mistake.

-Don't you know who I am? -Of course I do. You're Princeton Girl.

You're the girl I've been waiting to meet. I know who you are.

What's your name?.

Your sweet Iibations, my Iady.

Mr. Anderson.

Edward Elric with my Iady. A devastating blow.

A worthy opponent.

-What about your girlfriend? -It's over.

I guess you were expecting some guy who hangs out at Starbucks...

-...and writes poetry. -Something Iike that.

Come on, you're Edward Elric.

You're football captain and student body president.

And closet poet? You can't be both guys.

-I'm not. -Then who are you?.

On September 7th, I wrote you:

"I Iive in a world full of people pretending to be something they're not.

-But when I talk to you-" -"I'm the guy I wanna be."

Give me a chance to be that guy.

Do you want to join me for a stroll outside?

If you wanna be voted homecoming prince, you'd better stay inside.

I really don't care about becoming homecoming prince.

So, Princeton Girl, would you tell me who you are if I guessed it right?

-Maybe. -Maybe?.

-Well, how about we play 20 questions. -How about 1 0.

I'II take what I can get.

Okay, first question.

You do actually go to Central High School, right?

-Of course. -Look, I'm just checking.

I mean, you never know with the Internet.

Okay, next question.

Were you disappointed when you found out that I was Nomad?

-Be honest. -Surprisingly, no.

Did you vote for me for student body president?

-Surprisingly, yes. -Really?

Okay, I got it. Given the choice...

...would you rather have a rice cake or a Big Mac?

-A Big Mac. But what does that matter? -Well, I Iike a girl with a hearty appetite.

And besides, you just eliminated about 50 percent of the girls in our class.

You'd think I'd remember those eyes.

You're so beautiful.

Next question.

What's up, girl?.

-What are you supposed to be? -A Three Musketeer.

-You don't Iook Iike a candy bar. -Right.

Look, now that you and Edward are toast...

...okay, why don't we have our own Iittle party.

-Back off, Roy. -Come on, Clara. I know you Iike me.

-No. Stop it. No. -I know- I know it.

-No, stop it. Stop. -Come on.

The Iady said, "Stop."

-Oh, yeah? -Yeah.

-Give me that! -Oh, God.

I just saw your Iife flash before your eyes.

Oh, yeah? Well, did you see the part where I run away?

-That was awesome. -Oh, you're dead, taco boy!

Ladies.

-You're mine! -Move over, please.

-It's over, dude. -Oh, yeah?

-Yeah. -Well, I hate to tell you this, dude...

...but I starred in Pirates of Penzance three times.

-Oh, yeah? -Say hello to act two, scene one.

If I ask you to dance, does that count as a question?

There's no music.

So?

AII out of questions?

Do you believe in Iove at first sight?

I'II Iet you know.

-But I've seen you before?. -Yes.

Man. How could I have seen you before...

...and not know who you are now?

Maybe you were Iooking, but you weren't really seeing.

-You've got one more question Ieft. -Okay.

Do you, Princeton Girl...

...feel Iike you made the right choice meeting me here tonight?

I do.

And do you, Edward Elric, ever wanna see me again after tonight?

I'd have to think about that.

Absolutely.

Not now.

-What?. -I've gotta go.

-You have a curfew or something? -Something Iike that.

I'm sorry, but thank you. This has been the most amazing night.

-Where are you going? -I'm Iate.

-For what?. -Reality.

I was right in the middle of a power jam.

-You totally harshed my mellow. -You'II get over it and Iive.

Hello! It is almost midnight.

And that means it's time to announce who we have selected...

-What's up? -Have you seen the girl I was with?

No, I haven't seen her, but you missed it.

I beat some kid's butt. It was crazy.

Now, the moment you've all been waiting for.

-Kain? Kain. Kain, come on. -Your new Central High...

...homecoming prince and princess...

-I ' m gonna be Iate. -...are Prince Charming and Cinderella!

It's you, bro. It's you.

My dear, I must bid you adieu. I'm sorry.

-A what? -I gotta go. I'm sorry.

Hurry up!

Bravo! There he is, bravo! Looks Iike Cinderella is playing hard to get.

-I almost kissed Edward Elric! -I totally, totally kissed Clara Yoki!

Wait, so, what-? What did he say when he found out that you were you?

He didn't say, because he didn't find out.

You didn't tell him?. Why not?.

Kain, I Iive in an attic, okay?

I drive a beat-up old car, and he's expecting Malibu Barbie.

I'II be doing him a favor if I just disappear.

-Shotgun. -Oh, no, I'm shotgun.

-Get in already. -Stop pulling.

Where are your crowns?. Where are your prizes?.

-Winners get prizes. -We didn't win, Mom.

Some girl stole it from us.

I am very, very, very, very upset about this.

-You don't Iook upset. -It's the Botox.

I can't show emotion for another hour and a Sigf.

-I told you she wanted me bad. -Kain, just drive.

-Spam? -Spam?

Mom!

-It's Winry! Over there. -Over there.

Hi, Mrs. Rockbell.

-Mom, she was there. She's in the car. -We saw her, Mom.

That's ridiculous. She's working tonight.

-She would never disobey me. -She was there.

-She was with him. -In the car.

-I saw- -Shut your cat face.

-Did they see me?. -No, I don't think so...

...but the wannabe OIsen twins might have.

I know you wanna take care of this car, but can you step on it?.

In case you haven't noticed, I'm already going 38 in a 35-mile zone, Winry...

...so can you just Iay off, please?

Come on, catch up to them.

Will you speed up? We've got to beat Winry back to the diner.

Shut up, girls. We'II be back at the diner soon enough.

Soon enough isn't soon enough!

What are you doing? Take your paw off the gas!

I can't. It's stuck!

Go, go.

FYI, Winry, yeIIow means sIow down, okay? Not speed up.

Kain, you couId've totaIIy made that Iight.

I need The Fast and the Furious, not Driving Miss Daisy.

We're gonna die!

Was that...?

-Mother, stop! -We're gonna die!

I think I need to use the Iitter box.

Oh, my God. My face is back.

-I toId you she wasn't here. -No dope.

-Where do you think she is? -She better be here.

-Where is Winry? -What do you mean, where is Winry?

Izumi, I was gonna taIk to you about something that I reaIIy- Izumi, wait!

I want my breasts done. Where did you get those?

San Diego. Excuse me.

Did you notice how shiny the fIoors are since we switched to Mr. CIean?

Oh, mommy, oh.

What are you, a commerciaI? CIick.

Izumi, I'm so gIad you're here, because...

The spread. Nemo is no more. SmeII.

-There is a tear in one of the booths. -We were gonna teII you.

What am I supposed to do with a dead spread?

Everyone, shut up!

When I find her, I'm gonna wring her-

Order's up.

-Winry. What are you doing back there? -Just working on my cooking skiIIs.

Yeah, I was teaching her to make pancakes with saImon.

How was the dance, girIs?

You know, something stinks around here.

And it's not the spread.

You're gonna get it. Come on, girIs.

We made it, and not a scratch.

-GirIs, come on. -You bit me, you dumb face.

Car smeIIs Iike bad cheese.

-Don't put your dirty paws aII over me. -Pushing me.

What is he doing here?

Okay.

Tonight must be my Iucky night.

Mrs. Rockbell...

...your sign hit my...

...car.

-gozaimasu, Cougars. Here's your daiLy drought reminder:

OnLy tLush tor number two.

Edward Elric was crowned prince of the homecoming dance.

Big shocker there. Didn't see that one coming.

-How Iong are you grounded for? -WeII, how Iong is forever?

But the reaI mystery, though, is who was his princess?

It's not Iike he'II pine for me. Trust me, he's forgotten aII about CindereIIa by now.

-So you're not gonna teII Edward? -Come on, Kain.

Yeah, he's obviousIy forgotten aII about you.

Dude, why are you going through aII this troubIe for one chick?

Look, she's not just some chick, aII right? She was reaI.

A girI who has more on her mind than what she wears...

-ReaI. Like, she stiII had her oId nose. -No, reaI.

-She Iistens to me. -Listens to you?

...or how much weight she wants to Iose.

Hey, brother, I Iisten to you, okay? I feeI your pai-

-WeII- -Look, man, you found her ceII phone.

-HeIIo, kitty. -Yeah, you're a great Iistener.

-You just gotta get some cIue from that. -The phone's Iocked.

I keep getting messages Iike, ''I need you,'' and, ''Come see me now.''

-Oh, dude, it's so hot. -See, that's what I thought.

You know what I'm saying? Can I get one? Let me get a pound, baby.

-UntiI I got one that said, ''Come fix fryer.'' -Oh, dude, that's hot and kinky, baby.

He's Iooking for you everywhere. TeII him it was you.

Isn't it better to cIing to what might've been...

...instead of ruining everything with reaIity?

-You can't hide from him forever. -Not forever.

Just untiI graduation, when I Ieave this pIace and never see him again.

Okay, so, what about you, Zorro? When are you gonna teII SheIby?

Right. Okay, so the day you teII SheIby it was you, I'II teII Edward it was me.

WeII, I've been thinking about doing just that, as a matter of fact.

-DeaI. -DeaI.

Look in the yearbook again.

-Maybe she's foreign exchange. That's hot. -TotaIIy. That's, Iike- That's, Iike, Le hot.

Look, there's no way I missed her. I mean, we had a connection.

-Thanks. -Jeez, are you okay?

Keep your Iegs straight. Straighter, straighter.

What are you doing? Rose! After the fIip, it's the butterfIy roIIover.

-No, it's not. It's mermaid pIunge! -Yes!

When are we going soIo?

Oh, my God. I cannot wait for my soIo career!

He was so mysterious, but reaIIy obvious at the Winrye time.

I mean, kind of dangerous, but very safe. And wiId, but tame.

I'm gonna go change.

I cannot beIieve you're gonna teII Clara it was you.

-Now, watch and Iearn. -Good Iuck.

Winry, once she reaIizes that she's found her Zorro, okay, she'II be thriIIed.

-And, oh, my God, when I kissed him, I- -Enough aIready.

Paninya, I think somebody's got a green monster on their back caIIed Mr. JeaIousy.

Clara, baby, what's up? -And you are?

Yeah. AIIow me to refresh your memory.

-Zorro. -You mean zero.

He's the guy you cheat off of in AIgebra II.

-Who is he? -That's Kain FarreII.

The freak who hums show tunes?

-I'm in front. -Quit it.

Sorry.

Last night I had a very bad coId, and I drank a whoIe bottIe of NyQuiI.

-Let me in the front. -Listen.

-I just wasn't myseIf. -But I thought we had, Iike, a connection.

Okay. We don't have anything.

We are from compIeteIy different cIasses of human.

Let's go back to our usuaI Iives, where we onIy mingIe...

...when I copy you in AIgebra II, okay?

-''Okay?'' -We didn't rehearse it!

Was that good?

You aII right?

If she thinks she's stiII cheating off me, she's crazy.

-Guys, I don't know about this. -Come on.

-Just trust us. -We asked every girI...

...if they were with you at the dance. These said yes.

-Guys, come on. -Sit down here.

-Oh, no. No, no, no. -Edward! Introduce me on the ceII phone.

Okay! Edward Elric!

Let's Rong out bacheIorette number one!

...Iong waIks on the beach and getting tubed.

She's a transfer from WoodIand HiIIs, enjoys coIIecting puka sheIIs...

PIeased to meet you, Lan Fan!

-What's up, Edward? -Thanks for coming, Lan Fan.

-See you, dude. -You're dead.

Okay, okay, Iet's Rong out bacheIorette number two!

...WorId War II and protein shakes. Here's Olivier.

This IittIe fiIIy's into barbeIIs...

Thank you.

-Okay, okay, next up is- -Enough, enough. Guys, come on.

You are so dead.

Look, you're beautifuI, okay? But I'm not your prince.

-You'II meet him someday, but it's not me. -Thanks, Edward.

-Late entry. -Roy, you stop it right now.

You're a bad boy, and that is a terribIe shirt.

Everybody, back to your cIass.

Hi, Jean Havoc.

That's not fair!

Don't want that, don't want that, don't want that, don't want that.

Accepted? Oh, this won't do.

-Hey. Anything in the maiI for me? -Oh, actuaIIy...

...there's a personaIized Ietter here from King Bradley...

...saying you just won a miIIion doIIars.

Don't spend it aII in one pIace.

I need to know who you are. I can't take my mind ott you.

PLease teLL me who you are.

Okay.

-My name is- -Winry!

-You missed the ''Do Not Disturb'' sign. -No, I saw it.

-I'm working on it. -WeII, hurry up.

So you aImost done with my report? It's due Friday.

It makes me nervous to have to wait for it.

Imagine how nervous you'd be if you actuaIIy had to write it.

My God, you're right.

So this time, couId you try to make it sound more Iike me?

I'm so sick of having to expIain why I sound so smart on paper...

...and so not smart not on paper.

-Winry? Can you come downstairs? -I'II be right there.

Now!

I'II be right back.

Hurry up.

Who the heck is Nomad?

''CindereIIa, are you not taIking to me because you freaked...

...when you found out I'm...

...Edward Elric?''

Winry is CindereIIa?

-Edward. -What?

-I got in. -Edward!

What's going on?

Nothing.

Let me guess. You're thinking, ''Is USC reaIIy the right choice for me?''

WeII, yeah. I've been thinking a Iot about this and-

Don't worry about it. You're making the right choice, aII right?

Okay.

Oh, you found me.

It's me, Edward. It's CindereIIa, from the dance.

Oh, no.

''You see, Edward, I Iive in this worId-''

-Pretending- -''I miss you. I don't want-''

FuII of peopIe pretending to be something they're not.

I got it.

-How are you doing? -Good.

I mean, that's what CindereIIa wouId want.

-ReguIar wash? -No, more Iike the royaI treatment.

I'm CindereIIa, your dream girI.

-What did you just say? -I'm her, Edward.

-You see, I Iive in a worId fuII of- -You.

What are you doing here?

I'm CindereIIa, coming to meet my prince.

I mean, I'm the most ''CindereIIy'' CindereIIa there ever was.

That's a IittIe hard, considering I'm CindereIIa.

The girI that I met at the dance, she dropped something on her way out.

Ladies, Iadies, Iadies. Look, I can settIe this, aII right?

-What was it? -Oh, that's easy.

-A waIIet. -No.

-I meant a waIIet-purse. -No.

A gumball.

...that popped into my head. You said, ''waIIet-purse.'' What's that?

-A gumball? -It was the first thing...

-Edward? -WeII.

Look what you did. See? You aIways ruin everything.

By a minute and 26 seconds. And you never Iet me forget it!

I was supposed to be CindereIIa. I'm the oIdest.

-WeII, maybe this wiII heIp you remember. -No.

Come here!

You're dead. I'm gonna kiII you!

Ro?

Oh, I'm gonna kiII you! Get off!

-That's what you get for steaIing my idea! -Hey, Dad, isn't that our car?

-I hate you! -I hate you!

-Hot wax! -Hot wax!

-Oh, no! -Not the-

Thank you. Have a good night.

-Greed, can I get two BLT's? -It's coming.

That's him.

-That's good. Go over. -No.

Hey.

Can I get you something?

Do you know what bugs me?

-PeopIe taking your order? -No.

-Why wouId you do that? -You don't know my dad.

Taking peopIe's orders.

Sushi and doughnuts? Who does that?

-I'II take a coffee. Thank you. -Excuse me, miss?

Do you ever feeI Iike if you show someone who you reaIIy are...

...they won't accept you?

Yeah. I do.

Like being yourseIf isn't good enough.

-Right. -Like you're wearing a mask.

That's exactIy how I feeI.

You just wanna be honest with this person and teII them, ''It's me.

I'm the one that you've been Iooking for.''

Yeah.

Edward...

-...I'm- -Winry!

-One second. -No, now.

No, it's cooI, I gotta bounce.

Oh, great, thank you so much.

Thank you very much, Winry.

You're weIcome.

Bonjour, Cougars. Here's your daiLy drought reminder:

Don't hose your Lawn, your car, or anybody eLse, tor that matter.

And remember, tickets tor the big game go on saLe...

And then she toId us that she was going to try to steaI...

...Edward away from you if that was the Iast thing she did.

Our stepsister has aIways been jeaIous of you.

Go on.

WeII, that's when she invented this whoIe CindereIIa pIot.

She got ahoId of Edward's e-maiI address...

...and that's when she started the whoIe affair.

We wanted to teII you sooner, but she threatened to kiII us.

She's such a monster.

Look, if you don't beIieve us, Iook at the e-maiIs.

She goes by Princeton GirI 81 8, but her reaI name is Winry Rockbell.

And we're Rose and Lyra.

So that IittIe boyfriend steaIer thinks she can puII a fast one on me?

WeII, we'II just see about that.

Edward was reaIIy Iate today and asked me if you'd read this announcement.

''CindereIIa...

...it you're Listening, your prince wants to rendezvous with you atter the pep raLLy. ''

Nothing Like a pep raLLy to warm up our prince.

Kain! I taIked to him. And not as CindereIIa.

I taIked to him as me, Winry, and he didn't hate me.

So you toId him everything?

But I'm gonna go teII him right after the pep raIIy. You coming, cowboy?

No, not everything. Not the part about me being CindereIIa.

-So you think I Iook Iike a reaI cowboy? -Sure.

-Who we gonna beat? -The Lancers!


End file.
